


Stroking the Flames

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Finding her sister to be rather aggressive lately, Ruby offered her help in blowing off some of Yang's frustrations.





	Stroking the Flames

Laying on top of her bed, Blake leaned over the edge to finally speak up about the situation that had been going on all day. "Yang, don't you think you could give Ruby a break, you've been using her ass for 8 hours! If you don't stop soon, she'll vomit up the cum you've already shit into her stomach."

Huffing and gasping for air from the sheer amount of exertion she’s been under from pumping load after load of her boiling, lava-like spunk into her little sister’s back tunnel. “No way…She asked about why I anger so quick and offered to let me work it off. You try getting a regular lay when your cum can burn civilians and be surrounded by paranoid hunters.” Lifting up the limp and unconscious Ruby from the bed Yang and been fucking her face first into, she pulled her up onto her lap and started pumping in as fast and hard as her strength would give her in the full nelson position. The mattress and sheets covered in the sheer amount of cum launched around over the course of the day along with the feverous sweat Ruby had gotten from just the first blast going into her core.


End file.
